sorenovafandomcom-20200214-history
Hahnufaad
Hahnufaad (Hahnu for short) is a grumpy dad on a lifelong journey to become a dragon. History Born in Cheydinhal to a work-obsessed father and an overprotective mother Martin Civello (Hahnu's name at the time) spent most of his childhood in his house's large basement filled with books about ancient legends. Having created an archery practice range in his room he became a skilled marksman over the years. For years he had a very peaceful life: he married a woman and settled down in Harlun's Watch. Not much is known about his wife but for some reason Martin has a strong desire to remember the things his wife did during her life. When Martin was 23 years old his wife was giving birth to his daughter. while this was going on Martin ran to one of his neighbors to ask for help. When he came back he saw his wife lying dead, and next to her stood a vampire, holding Martin's child. The vampire managed to escape with the child because Martin was too shocked by the sight of his dead wife to be able to act. After weeks of mourning, Martin knew what he had to do. He packed his bow, an empty journal and some notes on locations and names he would search for in order to make the memories of his wife last forever: Martin wanted to become immortal, and nothing was going to stop him from doing so. He travelled around almost all of Tamriel in his search for immortality. he learned of Alteration, Mantling and other methods that could help him achieve his goal. He also learned of the inability of vampires to die of age, after which he swore to his child that he would never give in to becoming one of the vampires. In the year of 4E 199 Hahnu came to the realization that the best way for him to achieve his dreams was to become a live dragon, and so he began his journey to the north of Tamriel, where the land was littered with stories and lore about the ancient dragons. While resting in Whiterun at night the city was infiltrated by a vampire. Startled by this repeat of history, Hahnu went outside prepared to combat the vampire before any damage could be done. When he approached the gate where the vampire was, he looked the blood-covered vampire in the eyes and knew that this was his daughter. cont. Personality constantly a father figure, overprotective, grumpy, distant, Trivia * Hahnu is Dovahzul for Dream, and Faad means Warmth * His journal is full of spell concepts and drawings of magical items and dragons. the writings are directed to his daughter who he never speaks about. * He doesn't like to admit that he sleeps with his bow in bed. * Due to his intense fear of death he always wears full armor unless he is only around people he trusts intimately. * Hahnu was once seen trying to hold his Flame Atronach's hand, after which he supposedly ran into a nearby lake. Hahnufaad2.jpg Hahnufaad3.jpg Category:Character Category:Non-canon Category:Unfinished Category:Elder Scrolls